Up Close
by AWiltedRoseSighs
Summary: Just a short One-Shot. She had always wanted to see his scar up close, and she couldn't resist touching it. But when she finds out that he's woken up, what happens? Rated T because K sounded too wimpy.
1. Prologue

_**I don't own the characters, or Hogwarts. Enjoy. Inspired by Baby Mama Drama. Set in sixth year. Disregards Half-Blood Prince, but has some mentions of situations from Deathly Hallows. P.S. Voldemort is dead, Dumbles isn't though. P.S.S. Don't complain about the O.O. . I know about it, I wrote this.**_

**Up Close**

I looked around the quiet library one more time, just to verify that I was in fact, the only one in here besides Potter. I smiled slightly as I stood up in my chair and approached the sleeping Gryffindor. Potter had fallen asleep studying for the end of the year exams, with his head turned to the side, and I couldn't resist the urge. I've always wanted to touch it up close, and since the Gryffindor and I aren't exactly on speaking terms, this may very well be my only opportunity.

_**~O~O~**_

Inhaling through her nose to make less noise, she softly walked up to the table, and knelt on the floor beside it, hand slowly reaching out. Before she touched the jagged scar she looked at his face to make sure he was asleep. Satisfied with what she saw, she pressed her soft fingers against the scar that had caused so much trouble. Her fingers lightly caressed the lightning bolt scar, as she muttered. "What a horrible life you've led."

Her eyes drifted down, and she found herself staring into twin pairs of smoldering emeralds. She screeched and fell backwards, hitting her head against the table behind her. Potter sat up and rubbed his eyes, before standing up and offering her a hand. "Are you okay?"

One hand rubbing the back of her head, and the other reaching out to tentatively take his, she allowed him to help pull her up. "Yeah," she muttered calmly, "you just scared the hell out of me."

He smirked and raised an eyebrow. "How do you think I felt? Waking up to a Slytherin who suggested I be turned over to Voldemort touching my face without the intent of hurting me."

She blushed and looked down. "I'm sorry about that Potter. By that time I was just so scared, and-."

His thumb started rubbing comforting circles into the hand that he still held. "I know." They were silent for a few minutes, standing there, with him holding her hand. He suddenly looked up at her, and their eyes met. "Why were you touching my scar?"

She blushed. "I've just always wanted to see it up close. To feel the scar that was the result of Voldemort attacking you as a baby."

"Have you satisfied the urges? Because I don't know if I can handle waking up again with you randomly touching my face."

She raised her free hand, and softly touched the scar once more, before pulling her hand back. "I'm sorry." She turned to walk away, but the fingers tightened around her wrist.

She was pulled against his body, and soft lips pressed against hers. She stood frozen, and when the boy pulled back her hand shot up to her lips, to see if she was imagining the tingling. Harry gave her a sheepish grin, and ran his fingers through his hair. "Sorry Pansy, I've just always wanted to kiss a Slytherin."

_**So, what did you think?**_


	2. Chapter One

**I know that it's short, and I'm sorry. I'm not going to guarantee that the chapters will get longer, or that there will be very many. But I hope that you enjoy it. I was born in Southern Indiana, therefore not J. K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter One**

Pansy was sitting at the Slytherin table eating breakfast, and upon hearing the window open to allow the owls in she looked up momentarily, before returning to her food. She wasn't expecting her mum to send her anything, and her father was still in Azkaban. She didn't notice the two owls that were flying very slowly towards her, with a package in between them, that they were trying not to tip over. She looked up from her plate when something was set down on the table in front of her. She caressed the owls cheeks before sending them off, and taking the envelope that was attached to the top.

_Miss Parkinson,_

_ Has anybody ever told you that you have beautiful eyes? Because you do. When I looked into your beautiful blue eyes I couldn't help but feel… Happy. You and I Are not fRiends, in fact, we'Re not even acquaintances. I hope to change that, somedaY soon. Open the box, and I hope that you enjoy them, though I promise that they could never even begin to compare to your beauty._

_ Your Secret Admirer_

Pansy, for the first time in her Hogwarts career, felt her cheeks burn in a wild blush, and got irritated at herself for sitting so that she was facing the Gryffindor table. Feeling eyes on her, and ignoring them, she stood up so that she would be able to look into the box when it was opened it. Reaching her hands out she opened the top of the box, and as soon as she saw what was in it, her hands flew to her mouth, and her eyes filled with tears. Slowly, she took her hands away from her face, and pulled out the vase that held the dozens of Pansy's. It wasn't until she pulled the crystal vase out that she saw the red and gold Gryffindor scarf tied around the middle. Her eyes flew to the Gryffindor table, and she looked into the faces of the lions that were watching her. She looked down in time to see a note fall from the scarf. She smiled slightly, as she picked it up.

_If you wear the scarf, you'll probably find out who I am sooner than you will otherwise. _

Her smile widened, and she looked into the box to make sure that there wasn't anything else, and when assured that it was empty, she pointed her wand at it to vanish it. When the spell hit, Pansy petals exploded from it, and spread across the room, causing, after the initial fright of course, her smile to turn to a face splitting grin. She picked her bag up off of the floor, before holding the vase tightly in her arms, and walking out of the room.

_**~0~0~**_

Harry Potter looked at the two Gryffindors in front of him. "How did she react to the flowers?" He asked, as they made their way towards Transfiguration.

Hermione smiled at him, "it almost looked like she was going to cry. They really were lovely Harry."

Ron looked like he was thinking deeply. "I still can't believe that you think that you fell for a Slytherin mate."

Harry smiled sheepishly. "It's not like I planned it." He said, as they walked in and took their seats in the middle of the room. "I wonder if she'll get the hint that I put in the letter." Harry asked, mostly to himself.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "It wasn't really a hint Harry. You just spelled your name with capital letters." When other students started to trickle in, she spoke quieter and leaned forward. "When are you sending her the next present?"

"Day after tomorrow." Harry said, as McGonnagall swept into the room.


	3. Chapter Two

**Thanks for the reviews! And I know it was a while before I put up chapter one. It's because I didn't know if I was going to be adding on to it in the first place, because in all honesty, it was just going to be a one-shot. Also, I know that it's OOC, I'm writing it. Nobody will ever be able to write these characters in character except J. K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Two**

Pansy smiled for the rest of the day, she tried not to, because she was a Slytherin, and they prided themselves on their ability to mask their emotions. But every time that she drew her mask across her face, she would catch a whiff of the scent of Pansies that still drifted around the castle after the flower explosion that morning, and a wide grin would burst across her face. It had been two days since she had been given the flowers, and was still fighting a constant smile, even as she was sitting in potions at a table beside Draco. She sighed again, and stared dreamily off into the distance. "_Pay attention Pansy"_ Draco whispered from beside her, and she snapped back into attention.

"_Sorry._" She muttered.

A knock sounded on the door, and Snape glared at it, like it was a pixie trying to eat his hair. "Enter."

A scared looking Gryffindor walked into the potions room, and coughed slightly at the fumes. "I have something for Miss Parkinson. So that her day will be bright, and her heart will be light."

"Who put you up to this?" Snape snarled. "How dare you interrupt my classroom for something as trivial as this."

"I have a note that I promised to read." The boy said, pulling a small package with an envelope.

"You will have to wait until class is over to do so, as I do not accept interruptions to my class."

"I'm sorry, but I cannot agree to that." The boy said quietly, clearly afraid as he opened the envelope. "_Miss Parkinson, I don't know if anybody has ever told you how absolutely stunning you look when you blush. Because yesterday, though it was not the first time, I noticed that you looked absolutely amazing, when your pale cheeks turned crimson. Your Secret Admirer. P.S. Why aren't you wearing my scarf?" _

Professor Snapes glare grew as Pansy's blush did. "What else is there? A little song and dance? Costume change?" He asked, his voice deceptively calm. The boy gulped, and walked up to Pansy and sat the box on the table next to her cauldron, before running out of the room. "Parkinson!" He barked, "what is the meaning of this?"

"Professor, I don't think it's fair to punish her because some bloody ponce didn't pay attention to the time." Harry said lightly.

"Potter. Do not interrupt me!" The teacher snarled.

"Snape. Do not yell at me!" The boy growled back.

The class froze, and looked between the two males with black hair. "GET OUT!" The professor growled.

"I am disinclined to acquiesce to your request." He said, then, as an afterthought, added, "Sir."

"Potter leave. NOW!" He yelled, when the boy did not move. "Thirty points from Gryffindor and detention with Filch for a week. LEAVE."

Harry sighed, ran his hands through his shaggy hair, and stood, looking at the ground as he walked out of the room. Pansy watched the boy go, thankful that he deflected Snapes rage, and very curious as to why he did. They hadn't spoken since the night that they had kissed in the library.

**~0~0~**

"Thank you Reginald." Harry said to the young boy who was waiting exactly where they had arranged to meet. "You truly earned your Gryffindor status."

The first year blushed. "Thank you , I'm glad that I could help. I didn't get in trouble did I?"

"No, I made him angry at me so that he would leave you and Pansy alone."

The first year cocked his head to the side. "Are you sure that you're not a Slytherin at heart?"

Harry smiled. "Maybe I am, the sorting hat wanted to put me there, but I just kind of chanted 'not Slytherin', in my head." Reginald looked up at Harry with a sense of awe clouding his features. Harry reached out his hand and ruffled the young boys hair. "Now, if you need anything Reg, anything at all, come to me, 'Mione, or Ron and we'll get it sorted out for you."

"Thank you!" The boy chirped before running off.


	4. Chapter Three

**Thanks for the reviews! :) P.S. I'm not J. K. Rowling.  
**

**Chapter Three**

Harry stood in front of Filch, the evening of the potions incident. "What would you have me do sir?" He asked the squib.

The man sneered at him, "scrubbing the dungeon floors, without magic. You'll start at the bottom of the stair case, and make your way to the portrait of large snake." He said, shoving a long handled scrub brush into one hand, and a bucket of soapy water into the other.

"Joy. Can I use magic to dry the floors after I've scrubbed them? Or to get fresh water? That way nobody slips and falls?"

"I guess. But if you use magic to scrub the floors you can add another week to your detention."

"Okay." Harry said, turning away from the grouchy man, and heading towards the dungeons. "Of course he wants me to scrub the floors for the bloody Slytherins."

**~0~0~**

Pansy was studiously ignoring the small group of 'body guards' that Draco had told to make sure nothing happened to her. He was positive that after the incident in Potions that someone was going to hurt her, and despite the fact that she's fervently denied it, he had set a small squadron of Slytherin boys to protect her. Finally tiring of them watching her study, she packed her books into her bag, and made her way swiftly out of the Library. She walked the familiar path to the dungeons, but when she got to the bottom of the staircase, she froze. "It's so clean." And it was, the floors that were quite normally black with a layer of filth that Filch refused to clean, now quite shockingly looked like the floors in the rest of the school. She started to walk towards the entrance to the Slytherin common room, but when she turned the first corner she froze. "Potter?"

Harry looked up from where he was scrubbing the floors. "Oh. Hello Pansy."

"Why are you scrubbing the floors?" She asked, letting her confusion shine through to her face.

"Detention with Filch. From how many times I've had to get fresh water, I assume that he wanted me to scrub the floors down here because he's too lazy to do it himself."

"How much do you have to scrub?"

"Bottom of the staircase to the entrance of the Slytherin common room." He said, turning away from her, and pushing the scrub brush into the floor. Pansy started to move towards him, so as to get to the common room, but she slipped in the water. Harry turned around, and reached forward to catch her, but ended up falling as well, and he turned their bodies in the air so that his was on the bottom. "Oomph." He groaned when she landed on him.

She opened her eyes, and realized that she was laying on top of his body. When he opened his eyes he looked into hers, and had to force himself not to touch her face. Little did he know, but she was having the same dilemma. "Are you okay?"

"Are you?" He asked, before sitting up, and them standing them both on their feet.

"Of course." She said, dusting herself off. "Thank you for catching me."

His lips twitched into a smile. "I've always wanted save a fair maiden in distress."

She felt herself blush. "Thank you." She said again, before turning around to walk away.

"So what was in the box? The one you got in potions class?" He asked, without turning to look at her, moving the brush harshly against the ground.

"It was a charm bracelet, though I don't know what the charms mean."

"I'm sure you'll find out eventually." He said quietly, and he turned towards her, and opened his mouth to say something when the group of boys walked around the corner.

Pansy's smile dropped, and before she turned around to walk away, she said calmly, "by the way, thank you for saving me from Professor Snape's rage this morning."

"Any time." He said, as the Slytherin boys slipped on the floor.


	5. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

Harry looked around at the assembled D.A. members. "Guys, I need a favor."

**~0~0~**

News of the Potions incident had spread throughout the stone corridors like fiendfyre, and everybody that had been in the Great Hall when the flowers had arrived had been sitting on the edge of their seats, waiting for the next gift. Luna Lovegood stood atop the Ravenclaw table, holding a pansy, and smiling. "_Dear Maiden, I'm glad that you liked the bracelet. Now, I believe that I owe you an explanation. The first charm to the right of the clasp, is a snake wrapped around a lion. It symbolizes you and I."_

Justin Finch-Fletchley stood atop the Hufflepuff table, also holding a pansy. "_The purple stone, is an amethyst, and it symbolizes that I will do everything in my power to protect you."_

Hermione Granger stood on the Gryffindor table. "_Whether that be from evil, good people with the wrong ideals, or from yourself on the days where you think that you have no way out."_

A first year Slytherin stood on the table of snakes. "_The charm of the pansy, is of course because of your name, but also because I love you the way you are. And under no circumstances do I ever want you to change the way you are."_

Murmurs drifted across the crowded room, the 'secret admirer' loved Pansy Parkinson? And he, or she, was a Gryffindor? Cho Chang stood on her house table. "_The charm of the butterfly symbolizes the way that my stomach gets, whenever I'm around you."_

Colin Creevey joined Hermione on top of the Gryffindor table. "_The emerald is there for many things. I picked the biggest, most beautiful one that I could find, with the firm belief that it could never come close to being as gorgeous as you are."_

"_The ruby charm is shaped like a heart, because like mine, it is yours." _

"_The sapphire charm symbolizes how often, when the weather permits it, you are outside lying by the lake, looking like a reincarnation of Aphrodite herself."_

Peeves appeared in the middle of the room, for the first time that anybody had seen him looking serious. "_The empty spaces are charms that I intend to add in the future, even if you don't want to be in mine after you find out who I am, which hopefully you would be willing to learn, on the fifteenth. If you wear my scarf to lunch on that day, then we will meet for dinner at a place to be disclosed in the future where not everybody is listening."_

An envelope appeared in front of Pansy, and hovered in the air a foot away from her face. "_Until then my love."_

**~0~0~**

"I need you to help me with something."

"What do you need?

"Tomorrow, if I say anything that confuses you, I need you to just go with it!"

"Okay, I guess."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome."


	6. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were all sitting at a table in the library, in fact, it was the same table that Harry had occupied when Pansy had touched his scar. "What we need to do, is figure out where you're going to take her."

Harry smiled and shook his head. "I already know where we're going."

Copying the next line of notes from his Transfiguration book, Harry turned his head to look around the room, when he noticed a group of Slytherins sitting down a couple of tables away. He forced himself not to stare at Pansy. "I wish that I knew who was sending me these things. It's just so thoughtful and romantic."

Harry blushed, and leaned his head on his hand so that it was hidden from view of the snakes. He looked up and shared a smile with Hermione, before bending back down and writing, and of course listening to what the silver and green clothed students were saying. "Do you have any ideas on who it is?" Millicent Bullstrode asked from her place beside Blaise.

Since Harry was looking down, he didn't notice the look that passed between Pansy and the silent boy beside her. "Draco, you love me right?"

Harry froze, anxiously awaiting Draco's answer. "Of course Pans, you're my best friend."

"You like to make me happy right?"

Draco nodded. "I would be a horrible friend otherwise."

"It was you wasn't it?" She asked him.

Harry's quill snapped in his clenched fingers, nails digging into his hand. Since he wasn't looking, he didn't notice that Pansy was motioning him to say yes. "Of course it was."

**~0~0~**

"AAAAAAAARGHGHGHGHGHGH!" Harry bellowed, throwing another plate at the wall. He was in the Room of Requirement, where he had fled to after what had been said in the library. Why was Malfoy taking credit for what Harry was doing? Especially since he had heard Malfoy talk about how annoying he thought Pansy was. He would have to do something that would prove irrevocably that it was him, and he would have to do it, so that she still wouldn't know who he was. Picking up another plate, Harry threw it at the wall.

"Why can't anything ever be easy?" Harry yelled, picking up a whole pile of plates and throwing them. He didn't know, and he didn't care that people walking by the blank stretch of wall could hear him shouting, and all of the breaking glass.

**~0~0~**

Pansy walked towards the couple and opened her mouth to speak. "Where is he?"

Hermione and Ron turned around towards her? "Where is who?"

"Where is Harry?"

Hermione's face darkened. "How long have you known?"

"Subconsciously, I think that I've known the whole time. But what really struck me was the incident in the Great Hall yesterday morning."

"Why?"

"Because of the maiden thing. The other night when Filch had him scrub-."

"NO!" Hermione snapped, not paying attention to the fact that Ron reached his arms around to hold her back. "Why did you pull that stunt in the library? You know how much you upset him? Do you know how hard he is on himself? Or for some stupid reason he thinks that he's personally to blame for all of the people that died in the war, and therefore thinks that he will never be good enough for anybody? If you knew, then why did you do that?"

Pansy's face fell. "Because I wasn't sure, and I wanted to make sure that it was him."

"Parkinson!" A harsh voice yelled out from behind her, and if not for the seriousness of the previous conversation Ron would have laughed about how quickly Pansy's face changed from being sad, to the 'Slytherin' mask.

"What?" She yelled back.

"We've found him."

"Where did you find him Moore?"

"A deserted corridor on the seventh floor. He can't be seen, but you can hear him yelling on the other side of the wall."

Pansy's mind flashed to her fifth year when Umbridge had been there, "The come and go room." She whispered, before shoving past the third year Slytherin and running up the nearest staircase.

**~0~0~**

Harry was sitting on the ground, and leaning back against the wall, knees against his chest, and hands tangled into his hair. "Of course she'll never love you. Why would she? You're nothing special." He stood up and opened the door, before taking hidden passageway after hidden staircase after hidden corridor, until he was walking out the front door, onto the dark grounds.

**Now. Where this goes from here, is up to you. I have the next couple chapters typed up, but it's kind of dark/weird/emotional... so if you don't want it to go that way, then please send me a message, or leave a review.**


	7. Chapter Six

_**Am not, nor will I ever be, the FANTABULOUS, J. K. Rowling! Enjoy, and I'm sorry if you didn't want the story to go this way, but you didn't say not to, so I did.**_

**Chapter Six**

Stupid boy. He thought to himself as the teachers made their way out onto the grounds to search for Harry Potter. Severus Snape was many things, but being worried about the boy wonder disappearing from the castle, when there was absolutely no threat from the dead Voldemort or his captured Death Eaters, was not one of them. He had to draw attention to himself somehow.

He entered the Forbidden Forest, with a sneer on his face, and his lit wand in his hand. Of course they had to search for him at night time. He didn't know how far he had walked, or how long he had been walking, when he came across a tiny cupboard. "What the hell?"

Opening the door, he held his wand closer, until he saw Potter curled up on top of a tiny cot inside the closet. He opened his mouth to berate the boy when Potter spoke. "Did you know that from the time I was sent to the Dursleys to the day that I got my Hogwarts letter, that I lived in the cupboard under the stairs? That when I was younger I used to cry myself to sleep trying to figure out why my aunt and uncle didn't love me? Then I realized that I'm not worth it. I don't deserve it." Severus Snape.. was shocked into silence, and stood there gaping at the young man's back. "You should just walk away, and leave me here to rot, because people don't care. They never will. They will pretend to care, but then someone else will try to take over the world, and somebody different will defeat them, and then I'll be forgotten. Who cares about me? They just want someone to build up, so that they can take pleasure in tearing them down."

The hardened potions master closed the door an inch, and then another, and then another. "…. Harry, I know that by this point, you are past caring. But nobody deserves to go what you've gone through, and despite what you seem to believe, you didn't deserve being shoved in front of the Dark Lord like a lamb for slaughter." Professor Snape shut the door. "I was wrong. You are nothing like your father. Your father, how much of a bully that he was in school, loved your mother until the moment he died. He died to protect you and your mother. And you're willing to die without even trying. There are so many ass holes in the place, and you're letting yourself be shoved aside by the first one. If you love her, you won't let Draco Malfoy steal her from you."

The 'Greasy Git' as he was most commonly referred to in Gryffindor house walked away from the tiny building, and didn't look back.

**~0~0~**

For the first time in a while, the Great Hall was quiet. The professors were nearly falling asleep into their oatmeal after their search, which didn't reap any results. Not even the centaurs could find him, or if they did, they didn't say anything except 'Pluto is very distanced from the Sun'. Pansy Parkinson was sitting at the end of the Slytherin table, trying very hard not to cry into her food, and she was failing horribly. She didn't look up when the door opened, didn't look up when gasps danced across the room. But when a warm hand reached forward to caress her cheek and wipe away a trail of tears, she looked up.

Harry didn't know what he had been expecting, but it wasn't for her to start sobbing and wrap her arms around his waist. "I'm so sorry. I didn't really think that it was him at all, I knew it was you, and it was a horrible thing to do, reacting the way that I did."

He sunk to his knees in front of her, and put a hand on each of her cheeks. "Pansy, I'm not good enough for you." When she opened her mouth he placed a finger against her lips to keep her silent "Let me finish. I'm not good enough for you. I can't promise you happiness, peace, or any of the things that you could find with someone else. All that I can promise, is that I love you."

"You're not proposing are you?" She asked siriusly.

"No." Harry stood up and looked up at the Head Table. "Snape, I'm not proposing am I?"

Snape rubbed his face as his head shook, wishing that he wasn't too tired to glare at the people staring at him. "No you dunderhead, you're asking her to be your girlfriend."

_** Short like the others, and I'm sorry about that. **_


	8. Chapter Seven

_**I know, pitiful. Sorry. Work has been crazy, and my family has been going through some stuff. Enjoy?**_

**Chapter Seven**

"Do I still have to wear that hideous scarf to lunch tomorrow?" Pansy asked. Her, Harry, and a group of their friends were sitting out near the lake. Harry was laying under a tree, and Pansy was cushioning her head on his stomach.

Harry ran his hand through her hair. "Of course not. But if you want to go on the date that I've had planned for nearly a month then you will."

"What if I wore your tie instead? It's nearing summer and it's warm outside I'm not wearing a bloody scarf."

"If you'd like." He said. He sat up and began to loosen his tie. His eyes shot to hers. "You're not going to get shunned or anything are you?"

Pansy snorted. "You defeated Voldemort with a disarming spell. I seriously doubt that anybody will try to harm your girlfriend."

"Bellatri-."

"She's dead Harry." Hermione said from beside them, where she was laying similar to how Pansy had been, with her head on Ron's stomach.

"Grey-."

"Got killed after he brutally attacked Lavender."

"Pettigrew."

"Mate, Scabbers wouldn't harm your girlfriend, he'd sell the information to the highest bidder so that they could. And if you recall, he's dead too."

"Well since Malfoy is right here, and Snape is the one that convinced me to come back, then it must be…."

Draco started laughing. "Is this how you guys used to do that? Things are nice and quiet so let's try to think of someone who could be plotting nefarious deeds."

"I'll have you know, that most of the time they were."

"Not Snape and I. You three accused us of something nearly every year, and were almost always wrong."

Harry just smiled and finished loosening his tie, and pulled it off from around his head. Pansy laughed. "I know how to tie a tie."

He blushed. "I don't. I always have to get Hermione or Ginny to tie it for me." He tightened it a little, but left it loose enough that it didn't cover her green and silver one. "I asked my uncle to teach me one time, but he said that I wasn't important enough to need to know."

He either didn't see, or completely ignored the look she gave him. "I could teach you."

His lips twitched. "I would like that."


End file.
